


The Bright One

by Alannada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, alternative universe, there's a chance for a continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Deep within Angband voices still praise the bringer of lights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing a while ago while thinking about making a dark!Varda au on tumblr, but since my rp blogs are on a hiatus... For now treat this work as an oneshot,

Sauron arrived to the great iron gate and went past it at the same time when frst stars started to appear in the sky. He smiled as a huge dog, pale in the dim light of evening, lifted its massive head and smiffed the hem of his robe as the Maia was walking by.

As Sauron found himself walking down a corridor, further in the mountain, he inhald deeply, taking in all scents and noises of his home. It was good to be back. Soon his aide appeared at his side, a Maia of lower ranking, clad in a formal robe, black hair falling on her shoulders and back. 

"We received the captives you had sent, my lord. You are requested in the throne room immediately," she said. Sauron couldn't help but smile widely. 

"I see that our ruler doesn't waste time. Did our men started experiments on the captives yet?" he asked, hurrying in direction of the said chamber. It wouldn't be wise to make his ruler wait.

"Not yet, the captives are still adjusting to their cells," she shook her head. "Lady Thuringwethil wants to talk to you about them later."

"A! Elbereth, Gilthoniel!" rang through the corridor, a faint sound of many voices singing. As Sauron entered the throne room he was still smiling. He missed this song too, for it was sung only at this time of day, echoing through corridors of Angband. It was a sign that everything was alright, that Angband was prospering, that followers of his ruler were doing their job well. No matter how much distance and rocks were between the lower parts of the fortress and this room - the song was always ringing in the empty space. Old and new residents of Angband were adjusting to the new ways since the great Vala came from the West to rule over them

He walked to the crystal throne and knelt in the rays of light coming from the person sitting there. 

"I heard the captives are already here, mistress," he said and looked up. His mistress was looking down at him, dark eyes full of thoughts.

"Yes," the voice was melodious, full of power, yet soft. "i heard Teleri are building ships to cross the Sea. Did you see their ships where were you scouting? Do you think they can make it?"

The Maia tilted his head, thinking. He knew the right answer was the true one, logical one.

"I saw their ships, yes, but it all depends from Ulmo and Osse. They seem to be not entirely against this idea. They can just pretend they don't see Teleri crossing the Sea. We cannot expect much more from them, they'd not rebel against the rest."

A small noise came from the crystal throne. One could read it as a snort of disgust - his mistress didn't respect cowards.

"And what about the ice bridge on Helcaraxe?" the voice asked after a moment. The faint sound of the evening song praising the stars became a little louder.

"The Vanyar are doing really great, especially since the Noldorin supporters reached the. Nolofinwe is a great strategist and he can use his own experience," the Maia replied. A white hand lifted from a knee and Sauron saw a brilliant jewel in the palm of her hand.

"A Silmaril? That's Feanaro's creation!"

"They sent it to me. They want to bribe me with this gem," a chuckle escaped her throat. It was at the same time amused and threatening. "They want me to return to being Manwe's spouse and stand behind his throne. They tried to bribe me, Sauron, with the gem which is full of the light Yavanna dared to create, mocking my creation."

The Maia was observing her lift the gem, its light dimmed in her brightness, its purity just a speck against the terrifying vastness of Varda's presence, her holy radiance. It was pretty, but beside her beauty it was not prettier than a pebble. The Valie flexed her wrist and threw the gemstone in the air. For a moment Sauron was sure she was about to shatter it and release the light within it, but instead of it she catched Feanaro's creation and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Inform me when all the elves are safe in Eastern Lands," she said. "I do hope it will be soon, their homeland is waiting for them."

"Mistress... What do you plan to do with the gift?" Sauron dared to ask.

"I will let the High Kings decide, after all it is of elven making," the Valie hid the gem in her sleeve.

Sauron was quiet for a long moment, collecting his courage to speak.

"And what about... The offer?"

The woman on the crystal throne smiled faintly.

"Why should I give up my own kingdom and freedom of my beloved elves to be just 'royal spouse'?" she asked. "One jewel, even a pretty one, is not enough for me. I will rule over the elves and the orcs alike, I do not need anyone's guidance."

"A, Elentari, Tintalle!" sang many voices in Angband and across Beleriand.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pn about that and I will fix it.


End file.
